Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a wax warmer, and more specifically, to a wax warmer for use with a wax melt to dispense materials into the surrounding environment.
Description of the Background of the Disclosure
Candles have been used for centuries to provide illumination and pleasant aromas to the surrounding environment. At its most basic level, a candle consists of a wick dipped in wax. The wick is lit and provides light while the burning or melting wax may provide a pleasant aroma. Alternatively, unscented or scented candles or wax melts can be placed in a warmer. These candles or warmers may also be used to provide more than just illumination and/or pleasant fragrances. For instance, candles and warmers may be placed outside around a patio or deck. The wax or oil may include materials with insect repellant properties along with providing a pleasant aroma and/or illumination. Generally, users can burn or warm waxes and oils to provide desired effects to the surrounding atmosphere or environment.
Traditional warmers and candles may have some drawbacks. Candles may be forgotten and left unsupervised and may represent a fire hazard. Also, a candle flame may be extinguished with a slight breeze or gust of wind. Further, melted wax may splatter or make a mess with traditional candles. An additional drawback associated with candles is the inability to control the intensity of the heat being provided to the scented material. A candle flame is not easily adjustable and thus the amount of heat the flame provides to the infused wax or oil does not allow a user to vary the strength of the fragrance introduced into the surrounding environment.
Traditional electric wax warmers have a heater in thermal contact with a reservoir for holding a wax melt or infused oil. The heater replaces the candle in a traditional warmer and melts the wax or heats the oil in the reservoir resulting in the same benefits as previously mentioned. The lack of a flame reduces the risk associated with traditional warmers and candles. However, an amount of time employed by traditional electric wax warmers to melt the wax melt and/or heat the oil may be undesirably long, thereby delaying an introduction of the fragrant and/or other materials into the surrounding environment.